


Starsky and Hutch Poetry Collection

by Cat_Moon



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: A collection of the various SH poetry I wrote a long time ago.  Mix of slash and gen (friendship).  Some were posted in fanzines, others have never been posted anywhere till now.





	1. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Mixed bag of poetry, gen and slash. I'm keeping this open, because I might come across more of them.

**CONFUSION**

(originally printed in the zine, "Don't Give Up On Us."
    
    
    How do I explain  
    
    What I feel for you?  
    
    I know what they would think  
    
    If they knew  
    
    But it's not like that  
    
    How can I explain  
    
    When I don't know myself?


	2. Alone

(Printed in Mind Enslaver)
    
    
    **A L O N E** 
    
    
    
    
    I used to feel so alone
    Watching people pass through my life
    Wondering,
    Does it ever stop?
    Do I have some
    Monopoly on loss?
    Now, there's you
    And you've lost too
    Guess you know how it is
    Aren't we lucky?
    No, don't laugh.  I mean
    Aren't we lucky
    To have each other to lean on?
    Just think how it would be
    To be really alone.


	3. Through Love's Eyes

(Printed in Turned to Fire)
    
    
     **THROUGH LOVE'S EYES**
    
    
    I watch you on a bright morning day
    Watching your cartoons, giggling
    And I smile though you can't see
    The tenderness in my eyes
    Lost in Bugs Bunny world
    
    "That's all, folks"
    You switch off the TV
    And grab your leather jacket from the chair
    ...the one with the bullet holes
    
    Out on the street, as the sun fades into smog
    I watch you shove some punk against the wall
    See the fear in his eyes at the hard efficiency in yours
    
    Later I find myself in your arms
    In a humbling total surrender
    Listening to you tell me
    I've got you wrapped around my finger?
    And you're gonna kick ass
    If Bertie don't come up with the information tomorrow
    And I'd better wake you
    In time for cartoons


	4. Diamond Sheathed in Gold

**DIAMOND SHEATHED IN GOLD**
    
    
    There are two sides to every coin
    Many facets to a diamond
    
    I revel in your quiet strength
    Surrender willingly to my possessor
    I humble, I submit
    To this man
    Who commands me far more than any woman
    Whose strength and mine are one
    
    So take me
    Show me your power
    Over the one who lies in breathless wait
    Possess my body 
    And my soul
    Love me with your own...
    
    But know that tomorrow 
    I will take you


	5. WE

**WE**
    
    
    You and I 
    Me and thee
    Have come so far together
    You are my life-mate
    It is you who was meant to walk beside me
    Go through life with me
    Grow old with me
    
    Was truth ever any different
    Or did we just forget one day
    Who we were and what it meant?
    Has it changed?
    Are we the same?
    
    It doesn't matter
    Because
    No matter what we are
    When it comes down to it
    WE were meant to be


	6. You Are Everything

**YOU ARE EVERYTHING**
    
    
    These things you are to me
    
    You're my heart, my soul
    My life and love
    You're my courage when I'm scared
    My hope when I'm lost
    My laughter when I'm down
    And my comfort when I hurt
    
    I could look into your eyes for a million years
    And never tire of their blue
    I could kiss your lips for a thousand more
    And want you always in my arms
    Trying to deny the depth of what I feel
    Would be like denying the earth is round
    
    I would do anything for you
    Be anything for you
    Give anything to you
    Ask and it is yours
    I am yours
    Forever
    
    If I had but one wish
    I'd wish to see you always
    Smiling
    
    We can build a life together
    Walk through it hand in hand
    You are my past
    My present
    My future
    My everything


	7. Senses

**SENSES**
    
    
    I watch him in the sunlight
    Golden hair reflecting brightly
    Blinding me with love
    to the ice which hides the gentle soul beneath
    
    I feel him in the darkness
    Body twined with mine as one
    Filling me with desire
    to unlock the flame of passion imprisoned within
    
    I hear him in my soul
    Crying out for understanding
    Telling me secrets without words
    too much pain for so much trust
    
    I tell him with my presence
    Assurances of love
    Whispered murmurs in the silence
    two hearts safe, forevermore
    


	8. Twas the Week Before Xmas

**T'WAS THE WEEK BEFORE XMAS**

_(Sung to the tune of...uh, read to the tune of... Does anybody remember "The Night Before Christmas?" Well, it goes sort of like that...)_

Twas the week before Christmas and all through the city, not a mugger was mugging, the cops thought was a pity.

The police were patrolling their beats with care, in hopes that a crime soon would appear. But the criminals were holed up in cheap hotel rooms, the spirit of Christmas indeed did befell them.

Starsk in his windbreaker and Hutch in his jacket, began to believe that they might bust a racket. They were down on Sunset when the call came, there seemed to be some trouble over a dame.

It was then that they spied the golden Mercedes, with one black dude and a string of ladies. Out jumped a man with a scar and a limp, they knew in a moment it must be a pimp.

As he pulled out a switchblade and prepared for the fight, he turned to the women and screamed with all his might... "Now Daisy and Dolly and Sally and Honey, get out on the street and make me some money!"

And then in an instant he flew down the alley, they knew to catch him they must not dally. Starting to follow and drawing their guns, they mused it wasn't going to be much fun.

They were just about to give up for the night, when they saw a shadow move to the right. Then from a garbage can came such a sneeze; they spun around and told him to freeze.

As he stared into the Magnum of his host, his face became white as a ghost. In desperation he balled his fists, but they threw him against the wall and handcuffed his wrists.

As he knew he was licked he gave up the fight, on the way back to the car they read him his rights.

Dobey was so pleased back at the station, he told them they might get a vacation.

Knowing he was in danger of taking a fall, the pimp demanded they grant him his one phone call.

It was no great secret that the call was to a lawyer, for ten minutes later one was waiting in the foyer. He was a fast talker with a sharp tongue, had his client out on bail before the paperwork was done.

When the lawyer told him he could leave the can, the pimp knew he was truly a free man. Starting for the door and the rising sun, he turned to bend every finger down but one.

And they heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight,

#*$%&$(@*&›&) !

**the end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Xmas poem is one of my earliest works, it was written way back in the 1970s, when I was a teen.


	9. Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Risk" was originally published in the poetry zine "Moonlight and Mists." 1985

**RISK**

The force is my life

That's what I always said –

Not true, it's you.

Each day we go out on the streets,

I push the odds a little more.

The force means the most, I said –

Not true, you do.

So why do I go on risking

The one thing that makes my life bearable?

Worse still, the risks are double

If I lose, my life will be over

If you do, I condemn you to emptiness.

Still I stay, enjoying the game.

We are the best

Indestructible

I'm betting.

If I lose, I condemn myself forever.

I'm risking everything there is –

For what?


	10. What Then?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What Then?" was published in "Moonlight and Mists" 1985.

**WHAT THEN?**

I know you're there

When I'm down or scared, or lonely.

When life's handed me the joker

You've kept me going.

But will you be here

After I fall in love, take the plunge?

When there's somebody else in my life besides you?

When someone else needs me,

Commands my time? My love?

I divide myself between –

Not only for you anymore.

Me and Thee...

And them.

Where do they fit in our life?

Where does that leave us?

Will you be there?


End file.
